La promesa rota
by Konota-chan
Summary: Historia original de Yakumo Koizumi. MikasaXLeviXPetra. Shingeki no Kyojin one-shot.


_**Shingeki no Kyojin One-shot. Basado en: "Kaiden: La promesa rota". Autor: Yakumo Koizumi.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-No tengo miedo alguno a morir- Dijo la esposa pelirroja, en su agonía-Solo una cosa me está inquietando: quiero saber quién va a ocupar mi lugar en la casa-

-Amor mío- Le contestó su esposo de cabellos azabache –nadie puede ocupar tu lugar en esta casa, te prometo, no volveré a contraer matrimonio; nunca lo hare-

En esos momentos, aquel hombre era absolutamente sincero lo que le decía a su agonizante esposa, a quien amaba de todo corazón.

-Me das tu palabra de samurái?- Pregunto su mujer, sonriendo débilmente, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-Tienes mi palabra de samurái- respondió su esposo, acariciando el pálido rostro de la agonizante.

-Entonces, mi amado- Dijo ella- sepúltame en nuestro jardín, junto a esos ciruelos que tú y yo plantamos. ¿Vas a hacerlo así, me lo prometes? Quería pedírtelo hace mucho, pero pensaba que si te casabas de nuevo, te seria inquietante tener mi tumba tan cerca. Ahora que me has prometido que no te ibas a desposar con alguna otra mujer, quiero decirte mi última voluntad….! Deseo que me sepultes en nuestro jardín! Desde allí oiré tu voz y veré como florecen las flores cuando llegue la primavera-

-Tú voluntad se cumplirá- Dijo el samurái- pero… ¡no hables ahora de sepulcros, no estás tan enferma como para perder la esperanza, Petra!-

-Ya no queda nada que hacer, moriré esta mañana ¿Me enterraras cerca de los ciruelos que plantamos, Levi?-

-Te lo juro, y tendrás una bella sepultura-

-Podrías colocar en mi sarcófago una campanilla, una de esas que utilizan los peregrinos budistas?-

-Tendrás tu campanilla y todo lo que quieras, Petra-

-No requiero nada más, Levi querido. Siempre fuiste tan bueno conmigo, me puedo morir feliz-

Luego de decir esas palabras, la mujer cerró sus ojos cafés y falleció, con la misma ligereza en la que un niño va a dormir, su rostro era hermoso y sonreía.

Como ella lo había pedido, el lastimado esposo la sepulto en el jardín, cerca de los ciruelos del fondo, y en una magnifica y bella lapida donde se leía: _"Gloriosa hermana mayor, sombra iluminada del ciruelo, que vive en la casa del amplio mar de la compasión"._

Un año después de la muerte de su mujer, la familia del samurái insistía que debía contraer de nuevo enlace matrimonia.

-Levi, aun eres joven, además de hijo único- Argumentaba Erwin, uno de sus tíos y a pesar de ello, su mejor amigo.

-No habías tenido hijos con tu difunta esposa que yo recuerde, Levi- Decía su tía, la esposa de Erwin, Hanji.

-El deber de un samurái- Empezó Nanaba, un primo unos años mayor a el – Es tornar a casarse, si mueres sin tener hijos, ¿Quién le dará ofrendas a nuestros antepasados?-

Finalmente sus familiares lo habían convencido de que volviera a contraer matrimonio. La joven era de piel blanca y tersa, bellos ojos azules casi grises, cabellos negros y cortos, solo tenía diecisiete años de edad.

El samurái comprendió y logro llegar a amarla profundamente, aunque la sepultura en su jardín le pareciera reprochar su decisión.

No sucedía entonces cosa alguna que perturbara la dicha de los recién casados, más siete días después de celebrada la unión matrimonial, el esposo se vio obligado, por un compromiso con su señor, a pasar la noche en su castillo.

Esa noche sin su flamante esposo, la joven princesa Mikasa sintió su ánimo perturbado de una forma inexplicable. Sola en casa, le dio un miedo sin causa, una creciente inquietud que no lograba entender. Al recostarse en el solitario lecho, no logro dormirse: le parecía que en la habitación había un clima extraño, una etérea pesadez en el aire.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana creyó escuchar una campanilla como la que usan los peregrinos budistas.

Sobresaltada, la joven mujer se preguntó que peregrino podía andar por allí a estas horas, en plena oscuridad.

Al rato la campanilla volvió a dejarse escuchar, mas esta vez mucho más cercana. Indudablemente, el peregrino estaba muy cerca de la casa….Mas, curiosamente, la recién casada observó que el sonido insistente de la campanilla provenía de los fondos y recordó perfectamente que allí no había ningún camino.

Súbitamente, los perros de la casa comenzaron a aullar de un modo horrendo, muy diferentes a los alegres ladridos que de costumbre… Al escuchar aquello, la muchacha comenzó a temblar sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo cómo la hacía suya un terror similar al que nos asalta en las pesadillas. Era preciso que pidiera ayuda a los sirvientes y, para ello debía levantarse…. Pero, al intentarlo, comprobó horrorizada que no podía hacerlo y que tampoco podía gritar. Los perros de la casa aumentaron sus lúgubres aullidos!

Todas las noches, las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas desde dentro, mas ella vio entrar al dormitorio a una mujer desconocida, vestida con un kimono blanco. La mujer aquella llevaba en sus manos una campanilla budista y de cabello algo largo y despeinado naranja le caía sobre la cara. Pero esta ya no tenía ojos ni lengua, por el largo tiempo que llevaba en la tumba.

-Fuera de esta casa!- Grito la espeluznante aparición –Yo soy la única propietaria de este lugar! Vete y a nadie cuentes nada o te despedazaré!

Luego el espectro se desvaneció en el aire.

Mikasa horrorizada no lograba a hacer nada, tal era su miedo y sólo pudo moverse cuando amaneció.

Mas esa mañana comenzó a dudar de su horrenda experiencia de esa noche hubiese sido real, aunque la advertencia del fantasma la llevo a no revelarlo a su esposo ni a nadie.

A la siguiente noche sus dudas se desvanecieron. A la misma hora que la noche anterior, los perros comenzaron a aullar y la campanilla budista se dejó oír, aproximadamente más y más desde los fondos del jardín. Otra vez, Mikasa se paralizo y no pudo pedir auxilio; de nuevo surgió aquel horrible espectro y nuevamente le advirtió:

-Fuera de mi casa! Yo soy la única dueña de este lugar! Vete y a nadie cuentes nada o te despedazare!

Mas esa noche el fantasma se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó sobre el rostro de la joven, que creyó morir de horror.

Esa mañana el samurái volvió a su casa y su joven esposa se arrodillo frente a él, rogándole que le diera premiso para volver con su familia. Llorando, la infeliz muchacha le suplicaba que la perdonara, pero debía cuanto antes volver con sus padres.

-¿No eres acaso feliz en esta casa?- pregunto el, sin comprender -¿Alguien te maltrato mientras estuve viendo a mi señor en su castillo?-

-No se trata de eso; Todos tus sirvientes fueron muy atentos conmigo – respondió la joven –pero no hay modo de que siga siendo tu esposa, debo irme….-

-Mi querida, siento mucho saber que algo, en nuestra casa, te ha hecho tan infeliz como para que desees abandonarla así. Pero no logro comprender tus motivos para ello. ¿Acaso quieres divorciarte de mí?-

-Sí, señor mío- Dijo la muchacha –Y si no aceptas mi decisión, me moriré-

El samurái permaneció en silencio luego de escuchar estas palabras, mientras la joven esposa temblaba y lloraba sin cesar. Luego el samurái le dijo:

-Si te dejo partir ahora, pese a que falta alguna mancha a tu honor, ello será entendido como un acto vergonzoso. Más si me das una causa para eso, algo que posibilite explicarle a todos de modo honorable el motivo de tu partida, consentiré en divorciarme de ti-

Ante eso, la joven no tuvo otra posibilidad que decirle la verdad, llorando sin pausa, mientras aseguraba que a su esposo que tras su relato el fantasma volvería para matarla. Después de esa terrible confesión, el samurái sintió estupor. No tenía miedo, pues era muy valiente, y tampoco era muy inclinado a apariciones sobrenaturales. Tras meditar, creyó encontrar una explicación lógica a todo aquello.

-Amor mío- Le dijo Levi a la pobre muchacha – es evidente que alguien te debe de haber contado ridículas historias y eso te altero los nervios. No voy a divorciarme por culpa de una pesadilla. Esta noche debo de volver al castillo de mi señor, pero no voy a dejarte sola. Daré orden a dos subordinados de mi entera confianza para que vigilen estrechamente nuestro dormitorio y así podrás dormir en paz. Son mis vasallos más leales y sabrán cuidar de ti-

Tanto fue el amor y el cariño que el samurái agregó a sus palabras, que la joven estuvo a punto de avergonzarse de sus prevenciones y miedos y finalmente accedió a permanecer en la casa.

Los hombres elegidos por el samurái para cuidar de su esposa eran vigorosos y de probado coraje, diestros en el cuidado de armas y las guardias. Inclusive ambos, Reiner y Bertholdt, eran hombres sencillos, le narraban a Mikasa amenas historias, para entretenerla. La joven esposa se entretuvo conversando con ellos un largo rato, rió de sus bromas y ocurrencias y no recordó el objeto de sus miedos anteriores. Finalmente llegó la hora de que se retirara a su dormitorio y, cuando así lo hizo, los guardias ocuparon sus posiciones en la misma habitación, en un rincón, detrás de un gran biombo. Para entretenerse durante la larga noche, comenzaron una partida de _go _, y mientras desarrollaban este juego hablaban en voz muy baja para no despertar a su protegida. Esta, por su parte, dormía profundamente, como si fuera una niña.

Pero al llegar las 4 de la mañana, Mikasa despertó, horrorizada, al escuchar el toque de la campanilla budista, que se acercaba. Se puso de pie y gritó, pero nadie acudió a su llamado. Corrió hacia el biombo donde estaban los guardias, y allí los encontró: sin embargo, solo se miraban el uno al otro, inmóviles y paralizados. Vanamente, la desesperada joven los sacudió sin lograr que reaccionaran.

Luego los guardias manifestaron que sí, que habían escuchado la campanilla sonar; que habían oído gritar a Mikasa; que habían percibido claramente como ella los sacudía, pero no habían podido moverse ni hablar. También señalaron que en ese exacto momento habían dejado de oír y de ver, pues un sueño profundo se había adueñado de sus mentes y cuerpos.

Esa mañana, el samurái llego a su casa, tras el servicio en el castillo, y de inmediato se dirigió al dormitorio de su esposa. Alcanzó a ver como se apagaba la lámpara de la estancia, aunque todavía suficiente para alumbrar el cadáver de su esposa decapitado en medio de un horrible charco de sangre. Los guardias se encontraban dormidos y la partida de _go _que empezaron seguía sin terminar.

El samurái comenzó a gritar, furioso y apenado, y ante sus gritos ambos guardias despertaron, para contemplar horrorizados la tremenda escena.

Al recuperarse, el señor les ordeno revisar todo y buscar la cabeza de la joven, mas esta no apareció. Al examinar la herida, el samurái comprobó que el cráneo de su esposa había sido arrancado de raíz. El sendero de sangre los llevo fuera de la habitación, hasta una esquina de la galería, donde los postigos de la ventana estaban rotos. Más allá del rastro de sangre, los areneros, la orilla de un estanque que allí había, corriendo al pie de los cipreses y los bambús que crecían más alejados de la casa. Siguiéndolo los hombres se encontraron súbitamente con una escena todavía más horrorosa que la de la habitación. En un recodo, chillando como un murciélago, se encontraba una mujer que llevaba mucho de sepultada , de pie sobre su tumba….. En una mano sostenía la campanilla y en la otra la cabeza que buscaban, que todavía sangraba.

Sin atinar a nada ante tal visión, los hombres vacilaron, mas finalmente desenvainaron sus espadas y atacaron al espectro aquel, que se desparramo sobre el suelo hasta convertirse en un monto de harapos. La campanilla budista, volvió a sonar, al caer, pero con la mano derecha del fantasma, sin nada de carne en ella, aunque había sido seccionada a la altura de la muñeca aún se agitaba. Sus dedos de esqueleto arañaban la cabeza, retrocediéndose como un cangrejo que intenta devorar una fruta caída.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Este fue todo el one-shot la mayoría de este fic es sacado de la historia original, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Konota-chan.**_


End file.
